The present invention relates to an attachment device for a telescopic shock-absorber, which can be used particularly with an helicoidal compression spring, more especially the springing known as Mac-Pherson springings.
Hydraulic shock-absorbers, of the telescopic type, including a steel cylinder are well known, one end of which is closed, and the piston holding stem passing through an aperture in the other end.
When such a shock-absorber is mounted for use with a car, the cylinder and the stem are fixed on the wheel or axle and on the car frame, respectively, so that the shock-absorber damps the oscillations of the springing.
The fixing of the stem does not present special difficulties, since its free end can be screw-cut or machined so as to be able to be fitted with any suitable fixing member.
On the other hand, the cylinder fixing is more critical and the cylinder is generally fixed by welding. However, this method presents the drawback of not giving absolute safety, which is serious in the springings where the shock-absorber functions also as a strut supporting the car frame on the wheel or the axle.
The invention has for its purpose to eliminate this drawback, and to ensure more reliability. In some embodiments, it is also possible to simplify the mounting and removal operations.